


Quiet Power

by SteveGarbage



Series: FEH Resplendent Hero shorts [16]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, Nifl (Fire Emblem), Resplendent Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveGarbage/pseuds/SteveGarbage
Summary: A short story celebrating Julia's Resplendent Hero garb of Nifl.
Series: FEH Resplendent Hero shorts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722151
Kudos: 10





	Quiet Power

Julia poured two cups of tea and set the pot down on the table.

Princess Fjorm tugged the blanket a little tighter around her shoulders before reaching down and picking up her cup. She coughed gently to herself, trying to steady the saucer as not to spill the steaming drink onto her hands. After a moment, she took a wheezing breath, steadied herself, and took her first sip.

Only once she watched her hostess drink did Julia pick up her own cup.

They sat in front of the roaring fireplace, having simply been sitting watching the flames flicker in the hearth. It was a little later in the evening than Julia would typically drink tea, but when Fjorm had suggested it, she had agreed without hesitation.

Even now, they sat side by side, holding the saucers and teacups in relative silence, watching the fire.

The invitation to visit Nifl had been unexpected, but Julia had agreed. She found out from Fjorm's older brother Hríd that the princess had hosted several visitors in Nifl recently. Lady Lyndis of Caelin had come as had the young lordling Roy of Pherae. The singer Azura from Hoshido had also been at the castle for a while before leaving, although she promised to return. Julia had discovered she was the fourth guest invited to stay.

Nifl was recovering from the war and there was much to be done, although Princess Fjorm had little responsibility in that rebuilding.

She had done her part already. The Rite of Frost had come with a large price to pay and she had paid it. Now, she spent her days at the castle, resting and conserving her strength.

Fjorm apologized for not being a particularly energetic host. Julia had ensured her it was no trouble. Instead, they spent most evenings sitting together, in silence, doing little at all. That being said, Julia recognized that just being there was doing something, and she was happy to do it.

As the wielder of the Naga tome, Julia understood the burden of being a vessel for divine power.

There was a price to pay for harnessing that kind of magic.

She remembered the way the magic of Naga clashed against that of Loptous, the dragons of light and dark crashing against one another. In the end, her magic, her power had been greater than that of her brother, as the light shattered the dark and put an end to the war. The fight had left her completely drained, not just because of the immensity of the magic she was required to summon to do what needed to be done, but also because she knew she had to turn that power against her own kin.

Seliph and the others had battled and bled to get that far, but in the end, Julia and Naga were the only ones capable of truly ending the war.

The same could be said of Fjorm. When it came time to challenge Surtr directly, Fjorm had done what was needed.

Julia had walked away from the war, recovered and gone on to live normally. Fjorm was not looking to be so blessed.

If Julia could stay in Nifl a while, drink tea, and sit quietly in a moment of peace and tranquility that had been purchased at great cost, she could. She could spend time sitting silently next to another young woman who had given of herself to win peace for her people. She could respect the depth of self it took to channel such strength and pay the price for its use.

So they sat, in silence, sipping tea and watching the fire burn in the hearth.

There was power in quiet.


End file.
